Crushcrushcruch
by wowlovely
Summary: A party, a bountiful supply of alcohol and a game of spin the bottle can lead to surprising events between two high school students in different cliques. KC/Eli. Slash. Oneshot. Rated M to be safe.


**This is for Degrassi Nonsense, who won a oneshot written by me for getting my trivia question right :3 This is my first time writing a slash pairing and (kind of) smut, so I hope it isn't completely awkward :x. I always squeezed in some of my crackships as well :P I'm rating it as M as a precaution so yeah, enjoy?**

* * *

He wasn't quite sure how this had happened.

All KC Guthrie recalled was heading over to Drew Torres' house for a end-of-the-year party, and the next thing he knows, he has Eli Goldsworthy pinned to the door of some room, exchanging lustful, open mouth kisses down his neck. He moaned as Eli slide one of his large, cool hands up under the T-shirt he had opted to wear and push him back towards the bed.

"_Okay," Fiona said nervously, moving closer to Imogen as her crowd of peers began turning into a bunch of drunks. "We should play a game… any ideas?"_

"_Oh." Marisol squealed, sloshing her drink everywhere. "We should play Spin the Bottle!" _

_Owen snorted. "That's so middle school." _

"_Well, I say we play," Imogen shrugged, holding onto Fiona's hand. "Is there an empty bottle anywhere?"_

KC's knees hit the bed, causing him to fall down onto it. He watched as Eli straddled his hips. The dark haired boy leaned down, planting soft kissed up KC's stomach while moving his shirt up at the same time. Soon his shirt was discarded, leaving Eli to smooth his hands over KC's exposed upper half. "I can't believe this is happening," KC breathed out, his sentence slurred due to the alcohol. "It seems like you're enjoying it," The other boy smirked, startled for a moment as KC tugged up the hem of his own black Dead Hand shirt, pulling it off his body.

"_Annnnd" Marisol chanted as the bottled slowed down. "Clare!" Everyone turned their attention to the curly haired girl, red in the face due to the drinks she had consumed. "Ohhh, and Jenna!" The blonde's eyes widened, but Clare merely looked over to her and said, "Oh come on, I know you've had a BIG lesbian crush on me!" _

_Jenna flashed a crooked smile. "Get over here." Clare stumbled over to where Jenna was seated with help from Adam and squeezed between Alli and Jenna. "Get ready for the best kiss of your life." Jenna leaned forward and captured Clare's lips with hers, running the girl's bottom lip between her teeth. Clare giggled and moved her hands onto Jenna's face, deepening the kiss. _

"_BEST NIGHT EVER!" Drew shouted, while most of the guys in the room groaned as the girls pulled apart. _

_Owen rummaged through his pockets. "I'll give you girls ten bucks to do that again!" _

"_I second that!" KC said with a raise of his hand as Dave and Eli laughed. _

"You're more fit than I thought," KC huffed as he kissed down Eli's chest, which was more built that he originally guessed. "Oh, so you've been thinking about my naked body, huh?" Eli said cockily, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "Shut up," KC said, moving down to Eli's silver belt, causing the boy to groan.

As KC slide the belt undone and snapped open Eli's infuriating skinny jeans, his eyes widened as the smirked up at the boy. "Well, looks like somebody's excited."

"Don't be a tease." KC gave the boy one last smile before ducking his head down and getting to work.

_Clare had moved back to her spot next to Adam, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders once she sat down. "Okay, Jenna you want to spin the bottle?" Imogen asked, leaning into Fiona. The girl grinned and gabbed the top of the glass beer bottle between two fingers and twisted, watching it spin around. "And the next target of our entertainment is…" Fiona broadcasted, getting into the game. "Ooh, Eli!" She laughed and everyone faced the boy dressed on black. Imogen looked down to the other end of the bottle, "And KC Guthrie!" she giggled, clapping her hands together. _

"_Oh my god!" Clare said, with a mixture of laughter and embarrassment for her two ex-boyfriends. KC looked up at Eli, frowning. "Look, I may be drunk, but there is no way I am kissing a guy." _

"_KC, don't be a spoil sport," Jenna whined. "I recall you saying you'd pay me ten bucks for kissing Clare, so now it's your turn." _

_KC groaned. "What's the matter, super star?" Eli teased. "Afraid I'll make you switch teams?"_

"_As if." _

"_Then get over here." _

_KC stood up reluctantly and with a push from Dave he stumbled his way over to where Eli was sitting, the beers he had consumed earlier making him unsteady on his feet._

KC's hands palmed the soft sheet underneath him, twisting the fabric in his fists as Eli managed to do amazing things with his mouth. His heart pounded heavily inside his chest as he reached his peak, tugging on Eli's black locks to warn him. "Wow," KC said, out of breathe as he tried to bring his heart rate back to normal. Eli smirked from above the sandy haired boy. "I tend to have that effect on people," He said smugly, only to be taken off guard when KC flipped them over, preparing to return the favour.

_Their lips met, in a slow, timid way. KC found himself surprised at how he didn't obediently recoiled, or in fact, hate the kiss at all. Eli's lips were soft and inviting; He found himself being pulled deeper and guiding the brooding boy's mouth open with his tongue. Eli responded with enthusiasm and pulled KC's bottom lip between his teeth, running his long fingers through KC's shaggy hair. KC let out a supressed moan, which startled both boys, causing them to break apart. _

_The room filled with the rowdy laughter of their drunken high school peers, as Clare and Jenna catcalled nosily and Owen loudly questioned KC's sexuality. Eli just offered KC a lopsided smile, before trudging off to refill his red plastic cup. The party raged on- KC's wasn't sure of the exact time- but it felt like hours as he watched from the sidelines as Bianca and Jenna hopped on to Fiona's coffee table and grinded against each other to a upbeat song while a bunch of the guys in attendance cheered while slopping beer on Fiona's carpet. Clare Edwards had managed to Straddle Adam Torres, as they both began a game of tonsil hockey on the loveseat. KC's eyes became droopy, and he turned around, hoping to see if he could find a bed to lie down in for a while, when he bumped into the small form of Eli. _

"_Oh, s-sorry," He said awkwardly, hating how he stuttered. Why should he be nervous? It was just a kiss. Just a kiss for a stupid game, nothing more. Right? _

_Eli shrugged. "No problem. Where you heading, anyway?" _

"_Somewhere to sleep. You know where Fiona's room is?" _

_Eli didn't speak, but simply grabbed KC's hand, interlacing their fingers together and tugged them over to a decorated sliding door. "Uh, thanks." KC said, his eyes landing on Eli's lips, which curled into that ever-so annoying, let attractive smirk. _

"_No problem." He said, shrugging his shoulders yet again, curling his lip to the side. "Anything else you require my assistance for?" _

_It was like he was reading KC's mind. His hands flew of their own accord and pulled Eli's face towards his, where their lips smashed together. He pushed Eli up against the door roughly; He couldn't think straight, all that was on this mind was the attractive boy setting his body on fire with a single touch and was kissing him in such an aggressive manner. Nothing else mattered. _

"Come here," Clare giggled as she pulled Adam with her. They were a pair of tangled limbs as they stumped over to Fiona's bedroom door, entangled in each other. "In here," Clare whispered seductively to the younger Torres as she slowly slide the door open and pulled Adam inside by him belt buckle. Adam kissed his way up her neck, while feeling the back of her dress for a zipper, when Clare suddenly screamed. He back up in shock. "Clare, I-"

But Clare had waved him away, starring at the bed. "Eli?" She said, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion of the dark haired boy, chest heaving and hair sticking to his face. Both Adam and Clare got a complete shock when another head popped up from underneath the covers. _"KC?"_

* * *

**I hope I didn't completely butcher it. Review and tell me what you think?  
**_  
_*Also, a quick note about my story If I Die Young, if any of you are reading it: I know I said I'd have more time to update during the summer, but I had a few personal issues that made writing the last thing on my mind as well as one of the worst cases of writers block I've ever had. I hope to get the next chapter finished soon though. PM me if you have any concerns.


End file.
